


Oranges and Cufflinks

by S_Wags



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Everyone lives, Gen, Happy Avengers, I work at a history museum and this just came to me, still living in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Wags/pseuds/S_Wags
Summary: Christmas morning at the Avenger Compound and Peter has gifts for everyone.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	Oranges and Cufflinks

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've ever posted on AO3. I work at a history museum and it just came to me during one of our slow days. Please kudos, comment, bookmark and most of all, ENJOY

The Avengers Common Room was quiet on Christmas morning, just the crackling of the fire in the fireplace and the twinkling of the lights on the Christmas tree. The snow outside the glass wall window reflected the rising sun and the ornaments on the large Christmas tree almost glowing inbetween the multicolored lights. The Avengers were sprawled around the room in their pajamas, curled up in cozy blankets and warm socks as they traded Christmas presents back and forth.

“Alright, it’s Peter’s turn,” Tony said, as he set aside the present he just unwrapped.

“Yay! Okay, wait right here,” Peter jumped up from his place next to Tony and rushed out of the room, only to return a moment later with a big, red sack laden with gifts and a santa hat on his head. The Avengers quickly suppressed giggles at the sight. Peter tossed the bag down in the middle of circle, and flung himself back on the couch.

“First gift….Clint,” Peter said, digging around in the bag, pulling out a small, square gift and handing it across to Clint. Clint ripped the paper off, and pulled the top off the small box. Inside the box were two short, purple cords attached to a clip with a Hawkeye symbol on it. Clint’s face visibly shifted from excited to confused.

“Uh…thanks. But what is it?” Peter laughed.

“It’s a hearing aide clip. You attach the cords to your hearing aides and the clip to the back of your shirt, and then if your hearing aides fall out, you won’t lose them,” Peter explained. “A kid at my school has them.” The Avengers, Clint in particular, looked at Peter in surprised shock.

“Thank you, Pete,” Clint responded earnestly. Peter grinned happily, shoving his hand back in the bag. He pulled out a slim, black-and-red package, handing it to Natasha. She took it carefully, a small smile on her carefully placed mask. Unlike Clint, who ripped the wrapping paper off in one swift motion, Natasha pulled the paper apart one by one at the taped creases, keeping the paper more or less intact. Once the paper was off, she flipped the small book over to reveal a Black Widow styled journal. She didn’t respond for several moments, just staring at the journal and flipping through the empty pages. Peter started to fidget, worried that she didn’t like it.

“You’re so closed off all the time….”he started to stammer, “I…I just thought, it’s not good to keep everything bottled up. And you might not want to tell us…but maybe…you could tell yourself.”

“Thank you, Маленький паук,” She reached over and gave him a one armed hug, a smile stretching across his face. 

“You’re Welcome, Мама Паук,” Peter responded, before shoving his hand back into the bag. He dug around for a little bit before pulling out a slim, rectangular gift in santa paper. He tossed it at Sam, who hastily caught it. Sam ripped the paper excitedly, and gasped. 

“Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled! No Way. I love you, little man.” 

“I’m going to kick your ass at that,” Clint challenged, as laughs erupted around the room. 

“You’re on, Bird Brain,” Sam responded. 

“Who’re you calling Bird Brain, Feather Butt?” 

“Okay, okay, save this for later. It’s Thor’s turn,” Peter said, tossing a wrapped package at Thor. Thor tore the paper off with great vigor, and let out a booming laugh when he saw the title of the book. Thor flipped the book around to show ‘The Internet for Dummies’ on the cover, causing everyone to burst out laughing. 

“Now you can learn the ins and outs of modern technology,” Peter chuckled. 

“Thank you, Man of Spiders!” He boomed, pulling Peter into a bone crushing hug. “It is much appreciated.” When Thor released him, Peter collapsed back on the couch. He pulled out the next gift, an almost paper thin package, and tossed it at Bucky. He gingerly tore the paper off, and a confused expression crossed his face. 

“What is it?” He asked, flipping over the thin cardboard. 

“They’re decals,” Peter chuckled. “For your arm. Normally they’re for laptops, video game consoles, cell phones, that kinda thing. But they should work the same for your arm. Now you can customize it. See, there’s Captain America symbol, Avengers, Black Widow. They come off easily too.” 

“Thank you,” He responded with a small smile, ripping the cardboard open, taking out the Captain America decal and slapping it on his metal bicep. 

“Next, Dr. Banner,” Peter said with a smile, pulling out a gift. Bruce carefully unwrapped the small gift, lifting up the box to look at it. 

“A desk fountain,” he said with a smile. 

“Yeah, I figured…calming white noise, keep the stress down, it helps me during finals.” 

“Thank you, Peter.” 

“Alright, Tony, you next!” Exclaimed Peter, turning to Tony and practically bouncing in his seat. He handed Tony a small box with a blue bow. 

“If it’s a gag gift, you’re grounded, kid,” he said as he took the top off. Inside the box, were two glowing blue pins. 

“They’re arc reactor cuff links,” Peter said excitedly, bouncing up and down. 

“Where the hell did you find these?” 

“Internet,” Peter shrugged. 

“Thanks, Kiddo,” Tony said as he pulled Peter into a fatherly hug. 

“Okay, last but certainly not least, Steve,” Peter said when he was released. He reached into the near empty bag and pulled out…an orange. 

“An orange?” Clint questioned, as Steve took the fruit, completely speechless as the wave of nostalgia spread through him. 

“Well yeah. A little while back in history class, we learned that during the Depression, they gave an orange as a Christmas gift. So I thought it might just….remind you of your youth and whatnot.” Steve tugged Peter into a two armed, bone crushing hug, tears leaking out of his eyes. 

“It’s the best gift anyone could have gotten me. Thank you, Peter.” 

“You’re welcome, Steve.” 

As Steve peeled the fruit, the room filled with an orangie tang. He shared his orange with everyone, giving each Avenger a slice, starting with Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Маленький паук-Little Spider  
> Мама Паук- Mama Spider


End file.
